


Love bites or something like it

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: Modern Magic [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: Ushijima was always fascinated by how Eita could look so terrifying and lovely at the same time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For kinktober, prompt: gore
> 
> Hope y'all like it, it was written with care :)

Wakatoshi woke up to rustling of the sheets. He had always been a light sleeper, which proved to be quite a nuisance now that he shared his bed with two people most days. He turned onto his side to see Satori sitting up, seeming mildly annoyed. His red hair was even messier than usual, and he groaned before stretching his arms upwards.

“I’m so thirsty.”

On Satori’s other side Eita too turned towards them, which was hard to ascertain considering the ghoul was not more than a blanket burrito at the time. Now that his boyfriend had mentioned it, Wakatoshi realized he too was thirsty indeed. Hours had passed since his last sip of blood, which had been during their time spent cuddled on the sofa, watching a movie and relaxing after a stressful day. Wakatoshi’s eyes focused as the duo next to him caused a ruckus as usual - apparently Satori had stolen Eita’s covers, which unsurprisingly resulted on the ghoul throwing a pillow at him.

“You ass!”

“Come on, Semi-Semi! It’s not that cold.”

“You don’t have a blood flow, you can’t tell if it’s cold or not, you ice cube!”

“You still love me, even though I’m an ice cube, don’t you, Eita? Help out a poor, thirsty vampire.”

The ghoul growled, pushing the red haired away and crawling towards Wakatoshi, who sat up if only to be accommodating to his lover. Eita slid over and sat on his lap, hands on his shoulders and a small smirk curling his lips. 

“You can go get what is on the fridge. Wakatoshi hasn’t been a jerk and stolen my blankets, he can get it fresh.” 

Wakatoshi didn’t really care about the little drama between the two of them, mostly because he had learned a long time ago that they didn’t actually mean it. Teasing and bickering was their way showing affection. 

Satori pouted a bit before leaning in and giving a peck on Wakatoshi’s lips, smiling soft and wiggling his eyebrows at them. Between vampires and ghouls, feeding rarely found itself in a sexual context, but he knew enough of Eita to get that having been woken up already, he would not waste the chance to do something with his time. 

One of his hands rested on Eita’s thigh, grasping it lightly, his other caressed Satori’s cheek. The other vampire got up and walked out of the room, waving at them and warning them to not have too much fun without him. Even with the door open, now it felt as if they were alone. Their lips crashed together, teeth tearing into skin, aggressive as they tended to be. Eita's hands clawed at his shoulders, then tangled in his hair, pulling sharply. Wakatoshi hissed, his own hold tightening, leaving short lived bruises on his lover's skin. The kiss ended with them both staring at each other, Eita tugging Wakatoshi's head back as he tried to move closer for a bite. 

“Why do you think you deserve it?”

Wakatoshi smirked, excited at the challenge, and pulled the ghoul even closer, both struggling for a couple of moments until Wakatoshi managed to turn them and press Eita down on the mattress. His mouth went promptly to the base of Eita's neck, fangs already popped out, and he took a gulp of ghoul blood - sweeter than a human's, but just as metallic still. He also grinded his crotch against Eita’s while at it, now getting a blood flow going. It always made the ghoul claw at him harder, hard enough to draw some blood himself.

“That’s not fair.” Eita groaned at him. 

Which was all the warning he had before the ghoul dragged him away from his neck with the hand still tangled on his hair, making blood drip from his mouth onto the mattress and the side of Eita’s face. The red looked good on his cheek, went well with his intense gaze. Wakatoshi was always fascinated by how Eita could look so terrifying and lovely at the same time. 

“I’m hungry, Wakatoshi.” 

This wasn’t something they did much, mostly because Eita had mentioned vampire meat was too dry to eat comfortably. That didn’t seem to stop him from staring avidly until Wakatoshi leaned back and took off his shirt, leaving shoulders and chest available for the other.

“Oh my, things are getting hot in there!” Satori teased from the living room.

Wakatoshi could see him sitting on their couch, sketch book in hand. He smiled softly, to which Satori winked before smirking.

“Watch out, Wakatoshi-kun. He bites.”

He did indeed feel very sharp teeth sinking on his right shoulder then, biting off a piece of it. He groaned at the pain, closing his eyes. As a vampire it was duller than it could have been, and his regeneration was considerably fast, but still it was someone biting off a piece of him. His hands gripped Eita's hips tightly, and once more he pressed their lips together. He focused on the friction between them, the pressure and the wetness starting to form on both their underwear. There wasn’t much blood spilling from him, but enough to stain his lover's lips red. Watching Eita chewing with a smirk, so comfortable and sure of himself, just made Wakatoshi want more.

-

Satori was sort of bored now. He had finished his sketching for the next chapter - okay, he had done like four pages, but that shit was hard and his boyfriends making all that noise in the next room didn’t help. Now he was done with it for now, so he decided to drop back to bed and perhaps get a couple more hours of sleep. As he got there, a devious smile ended up on his lips. Wakatoshi was walking around naked, probably gathering things to take a bath and go to work. He had a few red and raw bite marks all over his shoulders. Some of them were still deep, even with his fast healing, and it looked like they had hurt. Eita on the other hand was thoroughly fucked out, laying on the bed only in his underwear. Lips and chin covered in blood, and the marks of fangs on his pale neck.

“You two had a lot of fun, it seems.”

Eita didn’t reply, just extended his arms and gestured for him to come over. It was adorable.

“You can have some now.”

And well, Satori wasn’t one for denying a snack when offered so freely. He slid onto the bed, letting his boyfriend big spoon him while pressing his wrist to Satori’s mouth. Though it wasn’t really a big spoon and more of a jetpack situation, he was surely not wasting this precious moment for anything. So he just buried his fangs on the tender flesh and let the much warmer body cuddle up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> About this verse, we have way too much worldbuilding, but here go some things. Tendou is asexual (in a way he doesn't mind even participating in sex but doesn't enjoy it for himself anyway), Semi is transexual (afab, has been out since he was like 15) and Ushijima as always with us falls somewhere in an autistic spectrum (not that it affects much in this fic).  
> Ushijima and Tendou are vampires, born and turned respectively. Semi is a ghoul, in a concept close to tokyo ghoul verse, but no kagunes and the like.  
> Any questions you have we'll be more than happy to answer :)
> 
> Many kisses!


End file.
